Animalia
by Galacticexplorer12
Summary: World War Three has left four luckless souls wandering about, unsure of what to do. A romance blossomes between a Flying Mint Bunny and Tinkerbell. But with Herr Stick and Gilbird fighting to lead them, will the fearsome foursome survive?
1. Abnormality

Hello there. For a better summary of this story, please go to my profile page. There is a list of stories that I am writing with more detailed summaries. Anyway! On with it!

* * *

><p><strong>Abnormality<strong>

Nobody knows how exactly it happened, but here it was; America had started the Third World War. He had gone berserk, and just after one night of drinking at some random bar. America had woken up on the floor the next morning with a killer hangover, and the morning news just so happened to be on. Apparently, someone had nuked Germany, and traces led back to the United States. From that point on, America knew this was more than just a drinking problem.

* * *

><p>An explosion tore through the German battleground. It was insanity. Two black rifles were slammed together in a cross formation. Two nations were face to face. America drew backwards and struck the opposing Nation upside the head.<p>

"For the last time, I don't know what happened!" He snapped as Germany was recovering from the blow.

"You're still denying that after six months?" Germany fired, but missed. Something whacked him in the head again. But the scolding voice screaming at him wasn't America; it was England.

"He did not start this war! Get that through your head!"

"Then who did?" Germany demanded.

"We don't know, but the more you fight the more it looks like you're the one that did it!" England charged. Germany evaded, sending a bullet England's way. It hit him in the shoulder. "Dammit!" He swore. He turned on a dime and tossed a grenade. It exploded. The three nations and many humans were caught in its black, fiery burn. But then a white light swallowed the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Germany's eyes blinked open. He was still slightly disoriented and his vision was still blurry. He looked up. Lying next to him was an oddly familiar stick. If he wasn't mistaken, it was Herr Stick. What was it doing out here? Germany knew for a fact that he hadn't brought that thing along. But then again, he hadn't remembered checking himself into a hospital. Wait, a hospital?<p>

He bolted upright, only to be met with a dizzying pain in his head. "_Scheiße!_" he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, it looks like you're awake." He turned to see none other than his brother. Gilbird was perched on his head. _Just the face I needed to see…_ Just to humor him, Germany held up the pale stick.

"Seriously?"

Prussia smirked. "I thought he might cheer you up!"

"Well _he_ is an inanimate object!" Before they could continue with this strange conversation, a banging at the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Prussia called.

"It's me, you git." No mistaking who that was.

"England?" Germany questioned. The lack of response signaled that England had simply rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well you're talking to him right now, so say what you need to say and be gone." Prussia snapped.

"Germany, it'd do us all some good for you to put a muzzle on your guard dog." Before Prussia could bark back, a different voice spoke. But it was completely alien to the two Germans.

"G-Germany has a dog?" It was a high-pitched, non-human voice. It was so high that nobody could tell the owner's gender.

"No," came England's voice, "that's just what I call his brother."

"But he still sounds scary…"

"He used to be. But ever since he started living in Germany's basement, he's become nothing more than a pushover." England almost yelled that, making sure Prussia could hear his taunts.

"Hey! I'm not a pushover! I'm the awesome me! I'm Prussia! And don't you forget it!"

"He _is_ scary! Britain, don't lie to me like that!"

"England, who's with you?" Germany broke the tense air. Something sounded like shifting movements.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Now open this bloody door!" As Prussia reluctantly opened the door, Germany swore he heard some kind of bell. But his attention was snapped back to England as two things flew into the room. One was a green pudgy Pikachu-like rabbit with wings; the other was a fairy.

"What the hell are they?" Germany yelled, scaring the green rabbit. It flew behind England, whimpering,

"Are all Germans this scary?"

"Most of them… These two included…"

"Hey, we're not scary; we're awesome!" Prussia protested. "Or at least, I'm awesome…" But the fairy didn't seem fazed in the least. She was inspecting the stick in Germany's hand and looking at it dreamily.

"Uh… well… I guess I should tell you who they are…" England grunted. The two brothers just stared expectantly. "This is Flying Mint Bunny, and that is Tinkerbell." Both Prussia and Germany gave him a WTF look. "Well after I woke up in the hospital, Flying Mint Bunny and Tinkerbell were both there to greet me. But that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that the nurse could see them. Nobody has ever been able to see my magical buddies before…"

"Wait, you still have imaginary friends?" Prussia snorted with a hint of mockery in his voice. England scowled.

"That is not the main issue right now!" Germany interrupted before a fight could break out.

"TINKERBELL, DON'T DO THAT!" England's voice rang out.

Too late… there was a flash of fairy dust and _poof_, Herr Stick had been brought to life. He had no face, but he did seem to possess sticky arms and legs. He had two white-gloved hands, and two cartoon-like shoes. He did not have a face, but he did have that extra branch on him coming from the back of where his head would've been.

There was more ringing. Tinkerbell was cuddling up to the stick that was currently four times her size. Herr Stick was sweat dropping and pointing down at the fairy. Germany was just staring at the stick in shock. Gilbird was watching Flying Mint Bunny intently. Suddenly, Germany felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking at Prussia's gasping form, he could only assume that his brother felt it too.

"What's going on?" England suddenly went into a state of alarm.

"It's Berlin!" The two Germans shouted simultaneously. "It's under attack!" Germany threw off the blankets, tried to leap out of the bed, but only succeeded in getting caught in the sheets and taking a tumble. If the situation hadn't been so dire, someone would've burst out laughing by then.

He quickly threw on his clothes and the three Nations rushed out the door. The three of them were lucky that Prussia had brought Germany's car as they clambered into it. Germany would scold him about driving later, but for now, Prussia was at the wheel with the other two in back. When in a situation of emergency like this one, who better to get you there than an almost-always drunken, crazy, and completely eccentric albino?

But in all the confusion, they had forgotten a few things…

* * *

><p>You know, I'm not usually one to put author's notes in my stories, but hey, I would like to receive some reviews. That way I can know if I am writing in a good way, or if there's something about my writing that I need to fix. My eyes can't catch everything, and the best way for writers to improve is from feedback from others. So I would appreciate reviews very much. Thank you!<p> 


	2. Lost

**Lost**

The four of them ran/flew after the three Nations, but they had gotten away all too quickly. They ran into an elevator and went down to the first floor (Flying Mint Bunny had pressed the buttons). Herr Stick saw the white car speed away, and he was running for the door. But he crashed right into it. He pushed hard on it, but it did not give. He banged into it again, but still nothing. If he could talk, he would've screamed in frustration by now.

"Sweetie, that's not going to work…" Tinkerbell tried to place a hand on the stick's sticky shoulder, but Herr Stick brushed her away. She recoiled, looking hurt.

"Tweet!" Gilbird chirped in alarm. Tinkerbell and Flying Mint Bunny whirled around to face a whole handful of nurses and other staff.

"RUN!" Flying Mint Bunny ordered. He, Gilbird, and Tinkerbell started to scatter right then and there, but Herr Stick was still prying at the door.

"Sweetie, look out!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. But before the stick could respond, something swatted him in the back. He looked up to see a broom. Herr Stick got the idea. He began to run. He slid under a sofa in the waiting area, crawling away from where the broom was prodding.

When the broom was done, he glanced at what was happening. A shrill shriek caught his attention. The broom was now being swatted at the other three. Flying Mint Bunny was evading as best he could, and Tinkerbell was making a dive for the sofa. There was a soft 'puff' sound signaling that she had successfully gotten under the cushion. A poke on the back of the head made Herr Stick jump. Tinkerbell was whispering to him under the sofa.

"Psst! What's going on?" She hissed. Herr Stick simply bumped her back. There was a sharp squeak of pain. The stick knew he had hit his mark.

"Shoo! Shoo!" The nurse with the broom exclaimed. Herr Stick turned his attention back to Gilbird. The little eaglet was fluttering around in a panicked rush. "Get out!" There was a thudding sound. Herr Stick watched as the broom swung, but luckily missed Gilbird, and hit the wall. Gilbird also took shelter under the sofa.

Flying Mint Bunny was the only one still in the open. If Herr Stick could talk, he'd be calling the crazy rabbit over. But Bunny didn't need to be told what to do next. He just dove under the sofa with everyone else. They all heard Tinkerbell's voice from above.

"Is everyone safe?" She whispered.

"We're all here!" Bunny replied, being the only one who could actually speak English. Herr Stick was mute; there is really no need to repeat this again. And Gilbird can only tweet. There was a pause. "Well now what?"

"I say on three, we all make a dash for the door!"

"Alright, one… two…" Herr Stick suddenly punched Flying Mint Bunny. "OW!" The rabbit rubbed its green pudgy cheek. Herr Stick had his index finger placed over the bottom of his head, as if he was signaling the magical creature to shut up. Then he started to make strange motions. Gilbird quickly caught on and started chirping.

"What's he saying?" Tinkerbell asked impatiently. But in her antics, her wings began to flutter uncontrollably. The three under the sofa began to feel the compressing surroundings lift. More light seeped into their hiding places. And when the three of them looked up, they could see the entire sofa, covered in pixie dust, levitating off the floor. A scream of terror snapped all four of their heads towards the staff. At the sight of the flying sofa, _they_ were now the ones screaming and running for cover.

_Well, that's one way to do it…_ Herr Stick thought. _Now if only I could speak; then I would give these dummkopfs a real piece of my mind!_

Some of the staff ran out the door. The four of them took the opportunity to get out. They slid into the revolving panels, Herr Stick and Gilbird in one, Flying Mint Bunny in another, and the sofa careening into the wall. The force of the furniture blasting through the plaster blew the other three back.

When the dust cleared, Tinkerbell immerged from the cushion. "Quickly, after them!" She ordered. Flying Mint Bunny and Gilbird started to fly after them, but Herr Stick just ran to the sofa.

"Hey, stick guy! What are you doing?" Bunny called. Herr Stick motioned to the sofa and then flapped his arms like wings. "You wish you could fly?" Herr Stick made a face-palming gesture. He climbed onto the sofa and gave a salute. Then he started to flap his arms again. "I'm sorry; I'm just not getting it…" With that, Flying Mint Bunny began to flutter after Gilbird and Tinkerbell. Herr Stick sweat dropped and started to chase after them.

They must've looked awfully strange to the humans here. There was a flying green Pikachu, a fairy, a yellow puffball, and a stick with limbs all moving in the same general direction. Before the squad knew it, they had drawn a crowd of humans. This was _so_ not good.

"What now?" Flying Mint Bunny whimpered as he ducked behind Herr Stick. Herr Stick simply gave the green Pikachu a shove.

"Well, if I gave Mr. Stick some of my pixie dust, he could fly and we could get out of here!" Tinkerbell suggested. Herr Stick grabbed Tinkerbell and began to shake her. A vein of anger was pumping where his head should be. The fairy leaped out of his grasp. "Does this mean you _don't_ want the pixie dust?" Herr Stick suddenly began to wave his arms around in an, 'I-didn't-mean-it' kind of way. "Well why didn't you just say so, sweetie?" Tinkerbell fluttered over Herr Stick, giving him pixie dust. The stick was levitating in no time. When Herr Stick looked up from the ground, he saw the humans that were crowding around him all gaping. He motioned for the three others to look.

"Tweet?" Gilbird chirped.

"I think Gilbird has the right idea…" Flying Mint Bunny suggested. "RUN!" The four of them flew up, up, and away from the humans below. But to be honest, Herr Stick had some trouble controlling his movements.

Flying Mint Bunny swooped down and started to tug on his sticky arm. "Ugh!" He grunted. "Why are you so heavy?" If Herr Stick had eyes, he would be glaring holes into that puffball of magic.

"Tweet! Tweet, tweet!" Gilbird exclaimed.

"Yeah! What he said!" Tinkerbell cheered. Flying Mint Bunny threw a fist into the air, cheering along with her, but almost letting go of Herr Stick. He quickly grabbed the piece of wood and continued to drag him in the right direction. Oh, if only they could all speak some common language…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Berlin, things had taken a turn for the worst. America was not there. A giant white blob was, though. For a second, the three Nations (Germany, Prussia, and England) wondered if the Pict had made yet another stop on their planet. But the blob seemed too… gray… to be one of the Pict's creations.<p>

"Somebody poke it…" Prussia suggested.

"_You_ poke it! Git!" England snapped while pushing the albino towards the blob.

"Fine, I will!"

"_Bruder_…" Germany tried to caution him, but Prussia didn't respond. Instead, he picked up a rock and gave it a light toss. It hit the blob with a _clack_! Prussia dove to the ground, hands-over-head in a protective brace position. Germany and England watched as he did this, turned their heads back to the white blob, and froze. They waited for something to happen. When at least a minute passed, Prussia gave a sigh of relief.

"Well, if that didn't set anything off…" Prussia got up and started to advance towards it again. Germany and England tensed.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't…" England tried to protest, but Prussia simply threw it back in his face.

"I'm too awesome for something bad to happen to me!"

"But weren't you just ducking for cover there?"

"I… err… well, being the awesome older brother that I am, I decided to show West the proper way to duck if an explosion happened. Besides, this was _your_ idea, wasn't it?"

"Git…" Well, if that was all he had to say, Prussia returned his attention to the blob. He lifted a finger. He poked it. There was a soft echo of metal. When nothing happened, Prussia turned his back to it and said,

"It's hollow…" There was a moment of silence.

"So that's it?" England snorted.

"I suppose it's not worth really looking into." Germany concluded. "What we need to do is find that _Saukerl_ America." They turned their backs and began to walk away from it. Germany was pacing ahead of the rest of them, looking around for anything or anyone that could give him a clue as to where to find America. England ran up to him.

"Germany, we don't know who started this war." Germany didn't reply. "Just stop and talk to me for one bloody minute!" England was beginning to loose patience.

"We've talked enough." Germany grunted.

"We haven't talked at all, you git!" England roared. "The minute you were hit, you jumped right into war! You gave us no time to talk!"

"Well the evidence all points to America! They were his kind of bombs, and there was even an American flag painted on the remnants of the capsules!"

Suddenly, the thing behind them stirred. A chain with a claw spat out, reaching for the closest one to it- in this case, Prussia. Germany and England whirled around at the sound of Prussia's screams.

"_Bruder!_" Germany yelled, extending a hand, but it was of no use. The blob had him within its grasp and pulled it inside. The little door the chain had come out of closed. There were the sounds of yelling, struggling, and swear words, in German, of course. The final sound was that of a frying pan clanging with something. All was silent.

Germany charged wildly at the blob, drawing his pistol, but before he could fire, the blob disappeared. "Where'd it go?" He demanded.

"I don't know; it teleported!" England exclaimed. "That thing could be anywhere!" Germany put his hand to his head while sinking to his knees. Dark clouds began to loom ominously overhead. England knelt down to the German's level. However, before he could say anything, Germany cut him off.

"If America has anything to do with this, he shall pay."

* * *

><p>Back with the fearsome foursome, Flying Mint Bunny had gotten tired of directing Herr Stick like a flock of sheep, so they all had to land. Besides, it was going to rain any second now. The clouds were dark and people below were rushing for cover. The four of them landed on the roof of an apartment building on the edge of Berlin. Unfortunately for Flying Mint Bunny, the effects of the pixie dust had yet to wear off, so Herr Stick needed to be held down by someone, and both Tinkerbell and Gilbird were too light and too weak to ground him. So the job fell to the green Pikachu.<p>

Gilbird's feathers were all puffed up, and he was crouching next to Tinkerbell, watching the scene with interest. Tinkerbell was watching too. Flying Mint Bunny was going to be sore in the morning. But it all came to a stop when the bird felt a drop of rain on his beak. He looked up. The other three looked up as well. The rain was starting to come down. And with most rains came cold winds. They had to find some shelter and a game plan soon.

A wooden picnic table on the roof was their only shelter from the rain. It was still cold, but this was the best they could do. The four of them huddled together to keep warm, with Flying Mint Bunny holding Herr Stick away from the wooden table. But since the table was wood, water easily leaked through. For their first day, this was not turning out so well.


	3. Somewhat of a Dilemma

**Somewhat of a Dilemma**

Somehow, through all of that, the fearsome foursome managed to get some sleep. Even Herr Stick, who, were it not for Tinkerbell, would be an inanimate object. Yes, Herr Stick's existence was a strange one. Not even Gilbird remembered how old Herr Stick was.

The rain had gotten them all completely soaked; it was especially uncomfortable for Herr Stick. His body had become soggy and weak. It would take forever for him to dry out.

"Where to now?" Flying Mint Bunny asked nonchalantly.

"Tweet? Tweet! Tweet!" Gilbird exclaimed. Herr Stick face palmed. Tinkerbell sighed. They desperately needed to all speak a common language. She made a motion like she was rolling up sleeves and raised her wand.

"Tinkerbell, what are you doing?" Flying Mint Bunny warily asked.

"If I can bring a stick to life, then I should be able to alter the speech pattern of birds and sticks!" She waved her wand at Herr Stick first. Something unexpected happened. Bolts of lightning, which were probably supposed to be beams of magic, shot from the wand and zapped the poor stick silly. He fell over; smoke was now rising from his body.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he pushed himself off the ground. "Huh?" Tinkerbell held her breath in anticipation. _It worked! The stick could talk!_ "HUH?" The stick exclaimed. Only one thing fell from the stick's nonexistent mouth. "Why the hell do I have an Italian accent?"

"Apparently, he can talk without the use of a face, or more importantly, a mouth," Tinkerbell pondered.

"Fix this!" The stick's accent was thicker than Tinkerbell first heard. It was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Why? You sound so cute!" She protested as innocently as she could.

"I am _not_ cute; I am a stick!"

"Now it's your turn!" Tinkerbell flew into the sky and started to wave her wand again, completely ignoring the German stick with an Italian accent. Oh, the irony. Gilbird found himself as the next and final target.

"Tweet! Tweet, tweet!" He screamed in his high-pitched eaglet voice, which could only be translated as, 'you're crazy!' It took a while, but finally, a bolt of lightning struck the little bird. Gilbird fell out of the sky and landed in Flying Mint Bunny's arms with a _plop_.

Tinkerbell, Herr Stick, and Flying Mint Bunny all leaned over him in suspense. But as nothing happened, they could only assume that Tinkerbell had knocked him out, or worse… Oh, if 'or worse' had indeed taken place, Prussia would have their butts for sure.

Suddenly, the sounds of sirens approaching snapped them out of this crisis. Herr Stick peered over the edge of the roof. They had apparently drawn a large crowd in all of their lightning-y antics. And as soon as the cops saw the green Pikachu and the fairy peek over the edge too, they fired their guns away. In all of their panicking, Tinkerbell rammed into Flying Mint Bunny (who was still carrying Gilbird) and guess what? The green Pikachu dropped the unconscious bird. Now Prussia would _really_ let them have it.

"Way to go, Tinker-dumbbell," Flying Mint Bunny snorted.

"Stop being _dummkopfs_ and save that bird!" Herr Stick ordered. Tinkerbell suddenly fell over laughing at the irony of Herr Stick's accent. "Shut up and help him, or he'll splat against the~"

"Everybody run!" Came a brand new voice. They all looked up to see a fully conscious Gilbird flying for his life. A bullet just sailed past his tail feathers.

"W-was that a _Russian_ accent?" Herr Stick stuttered.

"Man, Tinkerbell, your accents are all messed up!" Flying Mint Bunny happily stated.

"You want me to change yours to _France's_?"

"NO!" The other three stopped just to shout their responses at Tinkerbell.

"Okay, okay, fine. You don't have to be so mean about it," She grumbled. Then she flew off. The others started to follow her. They ran for a bit, jumped a few roofs, and soon enough, a wind generated by a helicopter batted at them.

"What do we do?" Flying Mint Bunny screeched.

"Uh…" Tinkerbell paused.

"We should go to Germany's house!" Gilbird announced.

"Why? We'll only attract unwanted attention!" Herr Stick argued. "We need to leave the city!"

"Yeah, why Germany's house?" Flying Mint Bunny snorted.

"Because Germany's house is my house, and that automatically makes it awesome!"

"Gilbird, that's not a legit reason~"

"LOOK OUT!" Herr Stick exclaimed, pointing up. A net was falling at them from the helicopter. Flying Mint Bunny and Gilbird split in opposite directions; Tinkerbell dove off the edge of the building. Herr Stick copied Tinkerbell and dove off the edge of the building as well. Luckily, the net missed them. The group rejoined behind the building.

"Is everyone okay?" Gilbird yelled.

"Shut up!" Herr Stick hissed. "We don't want to attract more attention to ourselves!"

"We need to get to the house."

"Why?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Because, Germany has dogs, and dogs can actually fight!"

"Well, now _that_ is legit." Herr Stick remarked. "Let's go." They started to run towards Germany's house, with Gilbird flying in the lead. They didn't have to run far before they were met with quite a few cop cars.

"So, how are we going to get past _this_, genius?" Herr Stick snarled. Gilbird put his wings up as if trying to calm down a wild animal.

"Don't let them escape!" The cop shouted. But amazingly, they weren't pointed at Herr Stick or Gilbird. Their fingers were aimed at Flying Mint Bunny and Tinkerbell, trying to slip into a manhole.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Gilbird groaned.

"It's the best shot we've got, so let's go!" Flying Mint Bunny reasoned. He was holding up the sewer cover, somewhat struggling.

"Go! Go! Go!" Herr Stick ordered as he shoved Gilbird through it. He dove under the manhole as well, and they would've fallen a great distance if Gilbird couldn't fly. But as they looked up for Flying Mint Bunny, the sewer cover slammed closed. Flying Mint Bunny was not with them. From above, they could hear Flying Mint Bunny calling for help, and the cops yelling orders at the green Pikachu and each other.

"They've got Flying Mint Bunny!" Herr Stick yelled in alarm.

"There's no time; we can go back for him once we get Germany's dogs to cooperate!" Gilbird snapped. Neither Herr Stick nor Tinkerbell could believe what they were hearing. But nevertheless, they were too weak to risk going out there. So really, their best gamble was to come back with stronger forces. But even then, going up against humans isn't all that easy.

"Which way?" Tinkerbell finally spoke up.

"That way!" Gilbird replied, carrying Herr Stick and leading the fairy in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Prussia had just woken up. He was lying on his side in a rather uncomfortable position. First things first: he rolled over and sat up, making a thorough inspection of his own well being first. Clothes. Check. Air. Check. Injuries. Not check. Other people in the room. Not-check. Hunger… Damn… the last time he ate anything was breakfast, and only hell knows how long ago that was. Now that that was over with, he decided to take a look at his surroundings.<p>

He was in some strange place, and his mind was still fuzzy. All he remembered was being taken inside that pod thing and then being knocked unconscious by a large, frying-pan-like object. _Hungary_! He thought. _Nein… wait, Hungary's not _this_ devious… I hope…_

He looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a… basement, almost. It was some kind of, if he could guess, underground chamber. But it was hard to tell because it was so dark. There were lattice fences all around, blending into their surroundings, and the darkness only made them even harder to see. There were also some boxes, metal tools, and other things just lying around. And it was extremely dusty in there. The air in the area was dry and the temperature was relatively warm.

An echo of something metal banging startled him and put him on edge. It sounded like something metal and hollow had just fallen onto the concrete ground. Prussia had a choice to make. He could jump up and yell 'who's there', stay seated on the ground like this, go investigate, or hide and then play dead. Then the sound happened again. Prussia let out an involuntary yelp of surprise. Going against his gut feeling, he decided to investigate. But he did not go unarmed. He eyed a rather long lead pipe on the ground and picked it up. It was lying next to other lead pipes, so when he picked it up, the pipes shifted against each other to make another ringing metal sound. He froze, waiting for the sound to stop.

When it did, Prussia made a slow advancement forward. _What luck to be stuck in this place, of all places,_ he pondered. _Well, I've been through worse…_

The sound started up again. Prussia tried not to flinch, and he started forward towards the sound. There was _no _way he'd risk turning his back on that creepy, loud, infrequent, banging sound. He walked forward, only to walk into one of those lattice gates. The sound of small metals shaking now accompanied the banging sound. And they both wouldn't stop: the banging, because Prussia had no idea what it was yet, and the small metals shaking because Prussia couldn't see where he was going. He could only see what was directly in front of him, and that doesn't help when you're about to crash right into a gate.

Finally, he managed to crash into something that wasn't a metal gate. It was a cement wall. _Damn this poor light_! Prussia felt his way along the wall with one hand, while remaining armed with the other. He found a corner and turned it. He saw a dim light ahead, just around another corner. He started to creep up to it when the sound, louder than it had ever been before, exploded as if right next to him.

Prussia was glad that nobody had been there to see how high he jumped, or how girly of a scream he let out. He turned to his left, pointed his pipe at the sound, only to see that it was a faulty, old-style radiator. Those kinds of radiators had these metal grates over the actual stone part of it, and that's what was making the sound. Prussia was extremely relieved that it was no horrible monster from those creepy movies he forced his brother to watch with him from time to time, but the creepiness of it still lingered.

He turned the corner to find a small, flickering light bulb up on the ceiling. Right in front of him, however, was a small, red door. There was a tiny little brass knob and even a little doormat. He was just about to reach out and grab it when a thought came to him. What if the doorknob was connected to a live wire that he couldn't see? It was all too possible. Oh well, what's a little electricity? _And besides,_ Prussia reasoned. _I am a former nation after all. It's not like a little electricity would kill me._ So he decided to listen to the antics going on in his almost-always intoxicated brain rather than his gut feeling and grabbed the handle.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" Gilbird announced.<p>

"Quickly!" Herr Stick urged. They dashed out of the sewer cover and down a series of streets. The three of them reached Germany's house within the hour. There was no time to pick the lock; Gilbird took matters into his own talons. He slammed into the window, trying to break it open, but he only managed to give himself a headache. A chorus of barks could be heard from inside.

"How do we get in there?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Ugh," Gilbird groaned. "Doesn't Germany have a doggy door or something?"

"How should I know?" Herr Stick snapped.

"We could always try this," Tinkerbell suggested as she lifted up a large rock.

"Yes, yes we could…" Gilbird mused.

"Uh, I really don't think~" _CRASH!_ The sound of shattering glass erupted in the area. The dogs barking could be heard more clearly now. A white and normal tan and gray German shepherd dog appeared at the window. They were yipping happily at the newcomers. Suddenly, something dawned on Herr Stick.

"You're not going to zap them with lightning, are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Why would I do something like that?" Tinkerbell shot back playfully, while she indeed zapped the dogs with lightning. Herr Stick motioned to her'handiwork' and muttered incoherent word fragments. He sighed and turned back to the two dogs, now backing away from the fairy.

"Alright, you two! Listen up!" Gilbird announced.

"She's _mean_!" The white German shepherd whimpered.

"Yeah, what's her problem?" The other added.

"Come on, are you dogs or are you squirrels?" Gilbird muttered in annoyance.

"Dogs!" The white one snapped.

"Then start acting like dogs! Now, we'll be needing your names."

"W-well, I'm Blitz…" The tan one muttered.

"And my master calls me Awesome Mutt." The white one added.

"Of course…" Herr Stick muttered under his breath. Suddenly, Awesome Mutt's ears perked up.

"Stick!" He exclaimed. "Stick! Stick!" And he pounced the poor piece of wood, despite just being struck by lightning.

"Uh… Should I help him or something?" Tinkerbell asked warily.

"Nah, he can manage." Gilbird snorted while still facing Blitz. "Are you the only dogs in the house?"

"Well, master says he had dogs before, but they're all gone. And I mean _gone,_ gone."

"Yeah, I think I remember Germany calling them Berlitz, Blackie, and something else… Aster? I don't remember."

"Yeah, something like that… But no, we're the only animals in the house, except for you." Blitz stared for a second. "Wait, you're always here; why don't you know that?"

"Uh… Well, one night Prussia takes us to some place that smells funny; the next day, I wake up with a bad headache…"

"Prussia seriously gives you alcohol?" Herr Stick called in between pants.

"If that's whatever this 'beer' is, then yes!" Gilbird snapped. "Now shut up! I have a dog to interrogate!"

"You are of _no_ help at all!" Herr Stick yelled in frustration as he was chased up the stairs. Gilbird paid him no mind and continued to talk to Blitz.

"Okay, so long story short, we have this friend who was kidnapped by the cops, and we need stronger forces to bust him out. Are you in?" Gilbird stated. Blitz stared at him for a good minute. One of his ears flicked backwards, as if checking for any backup from Awesome Mutt. "Uh… I… err…"

"Come on; it's not like we have all day!"

"Well… I would like to talk to Awesome Mutt first…"

"Fine, but do it fast."

"But I'll probably need you to explain this to him." Gilbird let out an impatient sigh.

"All right… let's get this over with." With that, Gilbird and Blitz dashed up the stairs in search of Awesome Mutt.


	4. Burn

**Burn**

This was _so_ below his dignity. A white German shepherd was now chasing the poor stick, and if he stopped, even to take a breath, he'd probably become kibble. Thinking fast, he ducked under a space in the door of a closet. Awesome Mutt was scratching in the space where he had entered and was whimpering.

"Stupid dog…" Herr Stick muttered as he brushed himself off. He took a moment to try and block out the sound of his voice. "Stupid Tinkerbell, stupid accents, stupid _this_!" He motioned at himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey!" The dog on the outside of the door whispered. "You sound a lot like Italy's brother- the one who always calls Germany a potato-bastard."

"Say that again and you'll be sorry you were ever born!" The dog started to whimper. Herr Stick took that as his signal to do some fighting back. "That's right, you mangy mutt! Stay the hell away from me!"

"I only wanted to play…"

"And I only want to live!" Herr Stick countered.

"Okay… I'll just… go away then, I guess…" Herr Stick pressed himself against the door with caution, listening to Awesome Mutt's paw steps getting fainter and fainter. When he was sure the coast was clear, he climbed up onto some rubble and jumped onto the knob, giving it a good old twist. The door started to creak open. The light started to flow into the room, and Herr Stick caught sight of something.

It was one old, ratty wooden push broom. The broom was still there, but its black bristles were worn and no longer dull. But there was a splinter of the handle missing. If the stick had eyes, he would've blinked thrice. Was he seeing things right? Well, he wasn't seeing anything after two seconds.

A ton of dog was suddenly thrust upon his petite form. Jaws clamped around his 'torso' and he was lifted off the ground. Something wet and gross dripped down his splintery body.

"I got it! I got it!" Awesome Mutt exclaimed happily.

"Great, now get rid of it!" Blitz snorted. The white German shepherd whirled around to face his friend, who just happened to be standing right there.

"Why, Blitz?"

"Do you have any idea where that's been?"

"Excuse me!" Herr Stick snapped. "I am _not _your plaything!"

"Yes, you are! Now stop talking! Playthings don't talk!" Awesome Mutt barked through clenched teeth. Herr Stick thought he would snap in two after this ordeal. But before the dog could bite down any harder, something sailed across the hallway and slammed into the back of his head. He tossed his head around to see what had been thrown and who threw it. A tiny rock met his glance, as well as a fairy a few meters away.

"Hey, mange-pelt! Drop him!" Tinkerbell ordered.

"Was that an _order_?"

"Yes! Now let him go!"

"Who's going to make me?"

"I am," Blitz chimed in, taking a step forward. "You know Gilbert is going to be upset if you contract a disease during these times." Herr Stick stopped struggling as a thought came to mind.

"Wait, has this been going on for a while now?" He asked.

"If you mean the stupidity of this fur ball, then yeah, it's been going on ever since he was introduced to beer."

"Geez, is there anyone in this family who _doesn't_ drink?" Tinkerbell groaned in the background.

"Yeah, me," Blitz replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "And that's why I have the brains of this pack." With that, he took a swipe at Awesome Mutt's head, forcing him to drop the stick. Herr Stick took the chance of pushing himself to his feet, hoping he wouldn't snap in two. When he inspected the area the dog had held him around, he found damp and chipped wood. This was _so_ not good for his heath.

"No, I meant the war," Herr Stick interrupted after finishing inspecting himself. Blitz's ears perked up.

"Oh, that… It's not a subject we really like to talk about," He replied.

"How come? You seemed to have no problem scolding this fur ball about it," Gilbird interjected. "And besides, that's not the main issue at hand!"

"Yes, it is!" Herr Stick snapped.

"No, it isn't! Aren't you forgetting the flying green thing?"

"His name's Flying Mint Bunny," Tinkerbell softly slid in, but they paid her no mind. Herr Stick would've rolled his eyes if he had any.

"Yeah, but you can't blame a stick for being curious…" Blitz tilted his head slightly at the stick.

"You seriously don't know?"

"Well, believe it or not, but I was kind of born yesterday or so. I don't really remember; things are all blurring together."

"Well, we dogs don't really like to meddle in the humans' business. We prefer to piss on their belongings, inside or outside the house, chase and bark at little animals, and make the humans do what we want to the extent that we can keep it up. Everything else is their problem. But from what we've understood, it has something to do with America."

"Of course," Gilbird growled. "America is the problem of everything!"

"You guys!" Tinkerbell exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "Listen, our friend, Flying Mint Bunny, has been captured by the humans. We can't just leave him for dead!"

Blitz suddenly raised his tail for silence. Tinkerbell didn't realize what his sudden movement meant, but Herr Stick did. He jumped up and grabbed her arm, shutting her up. Gilbird took note of the silence and glanced the stick's way. Even Awesome Mutt stopped yakking away. Tinkerbell's expression clearly asked, 'what's going on?' Blitz's head turned towards the window they had broken to get in.

"Human footsteps," He commented quietly. "They're not Germany's or Gilbert's."

"How do you know~" The fairy was cut off.

"He's right. I'd recognize their footsteps anytime, anywhere," Gilbird argued.

"Then who's at the door?" Herr Stick quietly hissed. Blitz sniffed the air. Awesome Mutt sensed the change of mood in the room. Blitz's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he attempted to identify the intruders. Awesome Mutt's ears fell back on his white head. His tongue lay nervously out of his mouth. Herr Stick took these signs as a definite 'not good'.

"To the bedroom," Blitz instructed.

"Why?" Gilbird demanded.

"Shush!" The tan German shepherd whispered harshly. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"You know who they are?" Awesome Mutt exclaimed.

"Shut up! I don't! That's why we need to~"

"I heard something!" A new voice announced. It came from downstairs. It belonged to a male human. It had a German accent to it. And from what Blitz knew about humans, they didn't just shout out information to themselves. There were more people coming. Baring his teeth, the German shepherd shepherded the other four away from the staircase and to the master bedroom.

He shooed the stick, the fairy, and the bird under the master bed. Then, in order to make Awesome Mutt stop breathing down his fur, he lashed out with his hind legs, catching the dog under the jaw. Awesome Mutt let out a whimper just before Blitz glared at him to silence him. He backed the dog into the bathroom and into the tub. Then he too jumped in, pulling the curtain across the tub. His ears revolved around his head as he listened for more signs.

The human footsteps had chased them up the stairs, but he doubted they saw the quintet of strange creatures. They seemed to be wandering around the complex. The door creaked open. The chandelier light came on. The scent of strange human, tar roads, and a mixture of other outside smells assailed Blitz's nostrils. His eyes widened slightly at the sensation. In order to distract himself from making a sound, he looked over at Awesome Mutt. The dog was laying in a submissive position with his paws over his head in a cute-ish manner.

Meanwhile, Herr Stick, Tinkerbell, and Gilbird were lying under the bed. Tinkerbell, whose glow could give them away in an instant, clung to the bottom of the bed. Gilbird had his feathers and wings ruffled out in an attempt to block out the faint glow. Herr Stick was trying his best to get a closer look at the human. From what the stick could see, he was wearing heavy leather boots and baggy pants tucked into those boots. The boots were advancing towards the bed, one torturous step at a time. They stopped inches before the foot of the bed. Then they moved in a sideways motion. A hand was placed where they were. And a ghastly human face peered underneath it.

"RUN!" Herr Stick exclaimed, pure adrenaline taking over. The stick, the fairy, and the bird split off in separate directions. Gilbird and Tinkerbell took to the ceiling. From what they could see, the human was wearing some white bio protection suit or something. The human was chasing after the grounded stick with gloved hands. Tinkerbell glanced back and forth from the stick to the bathroom door, where she had seen the two dogs run off to. The human seemed to take notice of this. He looked to where Tinkerbell was glancing.

Herr Stick took his opportunity and slid underneath the intruder's legs, confusing him for a second or two. But not for long. The human easily whirled around and scooped up his little sticky body in his hands.

"Help!" He cried.

"It talks!" The human shouted in surprise. He didn't seem to know what to do. Tinkerbell noticed this window of opportunity.

"Do something!" Tinkerbell exclaimed, shaking the ball of yellow plumage.

"_You _do something!" Gilbird snapped.

"What can I do?" She wailed. "You're the reckless one!"

"Thanks a lot!"

"Stop arguing and _help me_!" Herr Stick interrupted.

"Fine, fine, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Gilbird grumbled. He released a shriek, somewhat resembling a war cry. Then he dive-bombed the human. He slammed himself into the human's head over and over and over. The human began to back up, flailing his arms around, trying to remove the bird from his head. Gilbird once came within two centimeters of hitting Herr Stick.

"Watch it!" The stick ordered.

"I can't do everything here!" Gilbird retorted. That's when Herr Stick saw something else.

"You don't have to, but keep doing it for right now!"

"What?"

"Just~"

"HAROOOOHH!" A white German shepherd and a tan and black German shepherd suddenly tackled the human off his feet. However, the human held onto the stick with an iron grip. Awesome Mutt fastened his teeth onto the human's bio suit, tearing it in some places. The human began quarreling with him when an idea came to him. He lifted the stick and threw him across the room.

"Go fetch!" The human exclaimed. It worked. Awesome Mutt's simple mind couldn't help but be distracted by that old trick again.

"It's mine!" He turned around and jumped after him.

"Mutt, _no!_" Blitz commanded, but his bark fell on dumb ears.

"Don't you dare put me in your mouth a second time!" Herr Stick ordered. Awesome Mutt paid no attention.

"The dogs talk too!" The human wailed. Everyone else turned to the intruder in shock. They hadn't realized that Awesome Mutt and Blitz were speaking English. Herr Stick's sticky gaze traveled towards Tinkerbell.

"You!" He accused.

"I didn't realize…" Her excuse was of no use now. The cat was out of the bag. The human picked up a radio on the inside of his suit.

"We've got us two more suspicious subjects." There was a pause. "No, two German shepherds, one white, one the normal tan and black… Yeah, they're talking… Roger." The human hung up. He then pulled out another instrument from inside his white getup. It extended to three fourths of his size, and a wire loop poked out from the end.

"Catchpole!" Blitz hollered. He darted away from the human, but he was too slow. The noose caught him around the neck and tightened. However, Blitz would not submit without a fight. He grabbed the pole in his jaws and attempted to rip it apart. The metal stood strong against his teeth. The pole shoved and maneuvered him around the room, pushing him into some uncomfortable positions on the floor. "Somebody help me!" He gasped as the pole pressed into his neck.

"I got it!" Tinkerbell called out. She waved her magic wand, and with a poof, the metal pole began to glow. It forced its way out of the human's hand and started to levitate. It lifted Blitz off the ground.

"No! Can't breathe! Cantbreathecantbreathecantbr eathe!" The dog hoarsely rasped.

"Uh… Hold on!" Tinkerbell began to wave her wand around, but that only succeeded in making the pole dart around the room in a sporadic manner.

"What are you doing?" Herr stick snapped.

"I can't get it off him!" Tinkerbell explained in a panicked tone.

"You're going to suffocate him! Put him down!"

"I've got an idea!" She gave her wand one final wave.

"What are you~!?" Herr Stick had no time to finish his statement. The catchpole (with Blitz still attached to it) went crashing into the large and decorative crystal chandelier above the room. The entire thing swayed and snapped off of the ceiling in one fell swoop. When it crashed to the ground, the sparks from the still lit lights exploded into an all-out bonfire. The human ran out of the room to what Herr Stick could only guess was the front door. Tinkerbell released her hold on the pole in surprise. Blitz fell to the ground just outside of the fire's deadly grasp, coughing. Awesome Mutt dashed over to him and began to bite at the pole. Tinkerbell fluttered down to them and also started fumbling with it.

"There's no time!" Herr Stick yelled over the crackle of the flames.

"Guys, it's getting bigger!" Gilbird alerted from his perch on the bedpost.

"The window!" The stick pointed at Germany's bedroom window.

"None of us can open it!"

"Tinkerbell!" Herr Stick turned to the fairy only to find her rocking back and forth in the fetal position, whispering,

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die!"

"With that attitude we probably are," Gilbird muttered.

Herr Stick put a finger on what would've been his chin, if he had a face. He glanced around the room. Upon seeing that some of the bed still had yet to catch on fire, he formulated a plan.

"You guys! Go over the bed and then dash for the door!" Awesome Mutt and Gilbird looked up at the mattress.

"You're kidding me!" The white pelted dog whined.

"And stay low to the ground! The last thing we need is smoke poisoning." When he realized that no one else was going to take the initiative, Herr Stick ran over to the bed. He grasped the sheets and pulled himself onto it. Then he made a mad dash across the flaming mattress, onto the floor and out the door. "I'm okay!" He called. "Come on! Hurry!"

"But Blitz~"

"I'm okay," The more levelheaded shepherd muttered. Then he glared at the fairy. "No thanks to you! Now come on, we have to get moving!"

"But that pole is still around your neck~"

"And it will be to my grave if we don't _move!_" The dog gave his housemate a shove from behind and forced him into a run. He was about to match Awesome Mutt's pace when he saw the fairy still paralyzed in a stupor. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the little being in his jaws, being careful not to crush her. "C'mon, Gilbird!" He muttered through carefully closed jaws. The bird gave a tweet in response and jumped onto Blitz's curly tail. Blitz would've deadpanned, but now was _so_ not the time.

He watched as Awesome Mutt's white fur made it around the flames and into the hallway. He jumped down from the mattress and towards the fire when he heard a creaking sound from above. He forced himself to focus on ahead, dashed a little faster, and slid out the door just as pieces of the burning ceiling came crashing down and blocked the doorway.

The smoke had already migrated to other parts of the house. Keeping their heads low and their paces quick, the five of them made yet another sprint for the front door.

The fresh air couldn't have come soon enough. However, Blitz, acting on his quick reflexes, pulled Awesome Mutt back, out of sight of the white van in front of them. Nobody said anything, but they all knew the dilemma. Tinkerbell started squirming in Blitz's mouth. Blitz opened his jaw, and the fairy floated out.

Another van pulled up to the house, followed by a fire truck. The van had a strangely familiar insignia on it; Herr Stick remembered the design on the truck that took Flying Mint Bunny.

"Guys, look!" he exclaimed in a hushed excitement. He pointed. "That truck will lead us to FMB!"

"FMB?" Gilbird questioned snidely.

"Flying Mind Bunny."

"Oh." There was a pause. "But how are we supposed to get on it?" Before anyone could respond, a net came down on the three strange animals. A catchpole fastened itself around Awesome Mutt, and a hand reached out and grabbed the pole already stuck to Blitz. The humans scooped them up, caged them, and drove off in silence. The only thing audible over the roar of the tires was the cry of the sirens and the din of pulsing jets of water.

* * *

><p>Hello out there. I don't quite know where I want the story to go after they've rescued Flying Mint Bunny. I know who started the war; I don't quite know how to get there, though, without making it seem too small or anti-climactic. If you have any suggestions, that'd be great.<p> 


End file.
